


The Fanfiction Incident (the sequel)

by The_victuuri_fangirl



Series: The Adventures of Eros Yuuri [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Eros Katsuki Yuuri, F/M, Fic inside of a fic, Fluff, Flustered Katsuki Yuuri, Flustered Victor Nikiforov, Laughter, M/M, Other, Podium Family, awkward moments, bed jumping, post season one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 08:33:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16512899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_victuuri_fangirl/pseuds/The_victuuri_fangirl
Summary: Victor finally finds the hidden fanfiction of him and Yuuri. Yuuri isn’t very happy about it.





	The Fanfiction Incident (the sequel)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Sorry about the late update, my mental health was starting to get bad with all the schoolwork and I needed to take a break.

Viktor stumbled into his and Yuuri’s room, obviously drunk, “Oh Yuuri! My love! I need to hold you in my arms!” 

Yuuri walked right behind his husband, holding their pajamas, “Vitya, I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere, I promise.” He lifted his head, just enough so that their lips to touched, to kiss his beloved, the bitter taste of sake on Viktor’s lips.

“Fuck,” Viktor cursed, and pulled his husband close to him, “You’re amazing. Je t’aime.” 

The reaction he got was a delightful one, with Yuuri grabbing his hand and squeezing it like there’s no tomorrow, a small blush on his face.

“Lyubov moya, we’ve been together for over a year, and you’re still flustered over such small things,” the older of the two chuckled, ruffling his husband’s hair.

“I-I’m not as experienced, ok?” Yuuri stammered.

“It’s fine,” Viktor smiled.

“Let’s try to sleep now, we’ve both had a long day, and we’re going to have another one tomorrow.” Yuuri handed Viktor his sleepwear as he started putting his on.

“We need to send Phichit a thank you card for these. They’re so fluffy!” Viktor exclaimed, marveling at their matching poodle pajamas.

Yuuri started to get under the their covers and let out a small yawn.

Viktor gasped, “Yuuri! You sound like an adorable kitten!” He proceeded to glomp his husband.

“V-Viktor!” Was he only reply he got, “Let’s sleep now, I’m really tired.”

“On one condition,” Viktor said, already getting changed.

“Yes?” Yuuri responded, rubbing his eyes. 

“We cuddle,” Viktor laughed, his blue eyes sparkling in the dim light.

“Of course, love. Now get in bed, I want my cuddles,” Yuuri practically begged, opening the blankets for his husband to come in.

Viktor gave Yuuri a small smile and collapsed on their bed, chuckling as the Japanese man tried to tuck him in from the other side of the bed, whilst also trying not to lose the warmth of his blue covers.

“I love you,” the Russian of the pair said, kissing his husband goodnight and grabbing onto his waist, the premium cuddling position for them.

After a a few hours, Viktor woke up again.

He surveyed their dim room, pondering for something to do to pass time and not wake up his presumably sleeping husband. 

That’s when he noticed it. Yet another wretched box, as Yuuri would later them, “Could this be,” the silver-haired Russian marveled, his hands shook as he picked up the paper, “more fanfiction!” 

”I need to read this, ” Viktor did not need to do anything about it, but Viktor being Viktor took the crumpled piece of paper out of the box.

“ What’s it called again? Oh yeah it’s um..” Viktor stumbled, much too excited, “Viktor x Reader, a collection! Let’s read the first one.“

”It’s second person! This will be a bit odd, but I need to read it, more than anything else in my life.” Viktor whispered, making sure not to wake Yuuri.

“You walk into the room, wondering where your silver haired husband could possibly be,” the Russian started, much to eager. 

“Then you see him! Viktor! He’s right there, you can’t believe it and rush into his arms. Viktor whispered in your ear, ‘I missed you (Y/N)-,” Viktor rushed, “Yn? Wait I think that means your name, should I say Yuuri? Or my name? Let’s go with Yuuri, beside I can’t hug myself.”

“Viktor whispered in your ear, ‘I missed you Yuuuuuriiii~’ ” Viktor drew out the u, like when he first arrived to Hatsetu.

On the other hand Yuuri was almost dying from embarrassment whilst also keeping up the facade of being asleep.

Oh course Viktor had to find his fanfiction! Of fucking course! Our of all the things he could have read, he chose Yuuri’s fanfiction. 

And it was smut!

He had to get it out of Viktor’s hands before he read it, or else Viktor would think he was some weird pervert.

He listened to his husband read, “Viktor puts his hands around your waist, and lifts you into his arms, ‘Bed now.’ Holy fuck! Yuuri was definitely a weird kid!”

‘I need a plan now. I can’t tear it up, I can’t take it away from Viktor without us fighting over it. I’ll.. I’ll.. seduce him? That’s my best try’ Yuuri thought, slowly rising. 

“Vitya~ What are you reading?” Yuuri asked, trying to be as erotic as possible, key word here is trying.

“Oh Yuuri! I didn’t know you were awake!” Viktor stumbled, hiding the paper and flashing his husband an awkward smile.

Yuuri frowned, he was still trying to act like he hadn’t seen what Viktor was reading.

Now that he was distracted, Yuuri needs to seduce him with everything he has! 

Yuuri slammed his mouth on Viktor’s, trying to give him what he wanted- whatever that was. 

The Russian put his hand on Yuuri’s chin, then attempting to open his mouth with no avail.

Now Yuuri pulled back, a pretty blush in his face, “What do you want to do to me, Lyubov Moya?” 

Viktor pondered this for a second, “Read fanfiction!” He said with his signature heart shaped smile. 

Damn it, Yuuri cursed under his breath, this was not going according to plan.

“I wanna kiss though,” Yuuri pouted, praying to whatever gods that Viktor would agree. 

“We can kiss later, unless you want to make out and read. I’m fine with both.” Viktor declared, getting out the sheet of paper from behind his back. 

“We can… do a banquet reenactment! Anything but read my horrible fanfiction.” Yuuri shot back, putting his hands on Viktor’s shoulders. 

“If you want this,” Viktor waved the paper, “You’ll have to get it!” Said Russian held up the paper as high as he could.

“Viktor, I’m literally only three inches shorter than you,” Yuuri deadpanned, reaching for the paper. 

Viktor tried to lift his arm higher with no avail. 

Yuuri was so close to getting that paper when suddenly, Viktor stood on top of their bed.

“Ha! I win, darling,” he laughed, his eyes shining.

“Vitya, just give me the paper,” Yuuri begged.

“Nope.” Was the only response he got.

“I’ll give you a kiss,” Yuuri made a heart with his fingers.

“A kiss doesn’t sound that bad, but I’d rather read fanfiction,” Viktor bounced on the bed. 

Yuuri started to get on their bed with Viktor.

“Yuuri… I’m still going to read it, whether you seduce me or not,” the blue eyed man said.

“Damn it!” Yuuri cursed. 

Viktor leaped a bit more, pulling his husband fully the bed with him. 

“Yuuri, let's jump together! Practice for the Grand Prix Finale!” He laughed, dunking Yuuri. 

 

“Ah, young love love,” Hiroko Katsuki said, giggling as the bed creaked.

“Viktor better not be fucking my baby brother under our roof! Damn Russians…” Mari said while Yuri Plisetsky gagged in the corner. 

“Mari, he’s 24, you have to let him do adult things,” Toshiya said to his daughter, petting her hair.

“The old man and the pig are going down, just floors above us. I can’t believe it. Is it too late to call Yakov to schedule the next flight back to Russia.” The Ice tiger of Russia groaned, shaking his head slowly.

“Don’t call Yuuri a pig! He may have weight issues; but we love him-“ Mari was cut off, “And Vicchan, he loves Yuuri too.” Her mother said, glaring . 

All in the room collectively laughed.

Things were going back on track, the Katsukis have welcomed Yuri to the family with open arms, Viktor had managed to coach Yuuri and compete, something nobody has done before, and everyone as happy.

Things improved, and if you were to also Yuri Plisetsky two years ago if eh beer thought he’d be his namesakes’ best friend, he would have asked if you needed therapy. Now, he had the family he never could have imagined.


End file.
